Naruto: The Game
by Ahryielle
Summary: Naruto's life changes as some "Higher Power" interfers with his life giving him no choice but to just accept that this is now the way things are. Naruto [The Gamer] story, [Gamer] Abiblities, Gamer xover? Gamer Fic? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have not written many stories on here and what I do currently have posted is terrible old clique works I made as an angsty teenager, I have not made many stories in a while but decided to get back into it as I desperatly need to flex some creativity and add a little getaway for my mind. Helpfull critisism is appreciated (as I said haven't written anything in a long time, probably close to a year or two) flames will be deleted and ignored or possibly reposted and shared in some manner that will amuse me to mock in the future. I'm playing with a story line I've come across before but as I have no idea who started it I shall just say to that individual(s?) thank you for the inspiration. Sadly I acknowledge that this work will likely have very AU characters, I don't feel I have enough experience with writing to fully capture each unique character that Masashi Mishimoto has given us but will do my current best to make them as close as I can. I have no Beta reader and will likely end up re-writing this at some point when my writing improves if I feel I wish to keep it (which is why I have not taken down the other Posted stories as I may at some point want to re-vist them and fix them... drastically).

 _Disclaimer: This is fanfiction people if anyone had any serious notion that on I am somehow making any profit whatsoever on this work they are delusional. That being said Naruto the Manga was originaly created the Writer/Illustrator_ **Masashi Kishimoto** _and is listed on wikipedia to be published by_ **Shueisha** _in the magazine_ **Weekly Shounen Jump.** _I do not own any rights to Naruto, and am not making any profits from this work._

* * *

.

Chapter One

 **[Message: "Congratulations! You have been specially granted the opportunity to become "The Gamer" this prestigious position was granted to you by a "Higher Power" please press [Accept] to open the tutorial."]**

Uzumaki Naruto twitched as he glared at the image in front of him, a strange message had appeared in the lightly glowing orange box when he had tried to leave his apartment this morning. Originally it had seemed really cool (though if you asked him anything with the colour orange was magnificent and cool), however the issue he was having with it was that for some weird and suspicious reason he couldn't seem to leave without touching it. Hell he couldn't even decline it as there was no other option than to press accept, he had originally thought this was some strange Genjutsu someone was using to get revenge on him for a prank he pulled recently. That idea was soon discarded however as there seemed to be no benefit to such an idea when he was locked inside his apartment and no one could witness his ridicule. Hesitantly he reached out and slowly touched his hand to the word **[Accept]** , a ping sounded as the box disappeared and a new one took it's place.

 **[Message: Congratulations, you have accepted the position of "The Gamer" (Accepting has activated the Intro Tutorial.)  
** **Greetings, you have been given the power of "The Gamer" being "The Gamer" comes with various perks which you will discover as you go through the tutorials and learn more about your ability.  
** **First thing to make you aware of is that this interface responds to audio and physical commands, you may "click" a option/text box or verbally dire** **ct it.]**

 **[Quest Alert: Step One  
** **Quest Type: Tutorial (Side Quest)  
** **Description: Learn how to command the gaming interface.  
** **Objective: Follow the prompts to learn how to use and respond to the game interface.  
** **Reward: EXP and WIS points  
** **Failure: Repeat Quest till completed.  
** **Accept/** Decline **]**

The boy did not take long to think about it as he had pretty much decided to go along with it and hopefully he'd find out if this was all some weird dream or elaborate prank when he was finished, he touched his hand to the word **[Accept]**.

 **[Quest Accepted]**

 **[Message: To open your menu please say aloud "Open Menu"]**

"Open Menu?"

 **[Message: Please select the [Quests] option below either by saying "Open Quests" or "clicking" on the word in your menu (please note that in the future you do not have to open the menu to access any of the options bellow merely speaking "Open Quests" will open them).]**

 **.**

 **[** **Menu:  
** -Settings  
-Stats  
-Skills  
-Inventory  
 **-Quests  
** -Maps  
-Reputation  
-Parties **]**

 **.**

"Open Quests"

 **.**

 **[** **Quests:**

 **Tutorial's:** (This option will disappear when the tutorial period is over.)  
 **-Intro Tutorial: _In Progress  
_** **-Step One:** ** _In Progress  
_** -Step Two: _unavailable please complete quest **[Step One]** to unlock this quest.  
_ -?

 **Daily Quests:  
** -?

 **Main Quests:  
** -?

 **Long Term Quests:  
** -? **]**

 **.**

 **[Quest completed: Step One.  
** **Objective: Follow the prompts to learn how to use and respond to the game interface. (Success)  
** **Reward: 10 EXP and 2 WIS points  
** **Hidden Reward: Congratulations you have unlocked the quest [Step Two] to start quest please reopen the Quest Menu.]**

"What the hell is exactly is E.X.P. and W.I.S.?" Naruto muttered as the window disappeared again, they seemed to close on their own a second or two after he had finished reading them. Seeing no other boxes popping into existence he went to the door to see if he could leave yet, only to once again be met with a window appearing.

 **[Message: You may not leave your apartment until you have unlocked the necessary requirements.]**

"Well what are the necessary requirements then?" he asked frustrated.

 **[Message: Complete the necessary quests to meet the requirements if you wish to leave.]**

"Well what if I don't want to leave huh? Have you thought of that? What if i wanna stay in THIS ROOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" he shouted.

 **[Message: If you do not wish to leave the room until you die you will be prompted by numerous quests as you starve until you are dead, once you are dead whatever awaits you in the afterlife is confidential and cannot be disclosed until you meet the necessary requirements.]**

"What are the necessary requirements for that?"

 **[Message: Death.]**

He glared unimpressed at the box, "Fine. Whatever, what do I have to do to get to my next quest thing again?"

 **[Message: For not paying attention to the tutorial and retaining the information necessary you must now repeat the quest [Step One], please pay attention next time.]**

"ARGHH!" he growled jumping at the box only to go through it "JUST DIE ALREADY YOU DAMN WEIRD GENJUSTU THING!"

 **[Message: That was pointless the boxes of text are intangible so attacking them is useless.]**

 _[For acting irrationally you have been deducted one WIS point.]_

* * *

 _Edited: 11.21.15_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: _Chapter One has been slightly edited 11.21.15; no major changes._ I will be using line breaks to signify a time difference between the previouse paraghraph and the next.

* * *

Previously: _[For acting irrationally you have been deducted one WIS point.]_

* * *

Chapter Two

Naruto Uzumaki was not happy. In fact if anyone deigned it important enough to ask him he would have to say that he was decidedly unimpressed, this new "power" of his was aggravating and unasked for. Not that he wasn't grateful for something that seemed so useful, its just that it being useful was exactly where the problem stemmed from.

Things did not happen easily for the bullheaded blonde, infact when you looked back into his past you would find a complicated history with hard choices and extensive challanges. His life had not been an easy one, in some ways however one could imagine it was a more fufilling one. Maybe it came down to his heritage however unknown to himself it was, or it was because of his spirit that shined with determination and a light that could never be stamped out. Each emotion, every breath burned in his very soul as if in defiance of subjugation. He felt deeply with tidal waves of happiness and cheer shining brilliantly from every cheaky grin, but as with all things hope walks hand in hand with despair. For he had felt keenly the sharp edge of bitterness, his eyes dulled by an ever growing ache of longing. With each new day he became further and further ostracized by the people arround him, and as such happens when faced by such adversity he grew shy of any kindness.

So when given such an opportunity, something that seemed so advantageous he felt increasingly suspicious. It did not help that the manner in which this "power" appeared was questionable initself.

"So" he said eye twitching, "How do I know that this is not just some weird Genjutsu or something?"

 **[Message: You are currently not in a genjutsu, the "Gamer" ability has been granted to you by a "Higher Power"]**

"You still haven't told me how I'm supposed to believe this isn't some trick"

 **[Message: This is not a "trick"]**

"Prove it"

 **[Quest Alert: Proof  
** **Quest type: Side Quest  
** **Description: You need proof before you can accept your new role!  
** **Obejective: Finish the Quests [Intro Tutorial] and [Step Two]  
** **Reward: The knowlegde that this is not a "trick"  
** **Failure: -1 WIS point  
** **Accept/** Decline **]**

"This is going no where" he muttered glaring at the glowing image, "Accept."

 **[Quest Accepted]**

"Open Quests"

.

 **[** **Quests:**

 **Tutorial's:** (This option will disappear when the tutorial period is over.)  
 **-Intro Tutorial: _In Progress  
_** **-Step One:** ** _In Progress  
_** **-Step Two: Avaliable  
** -?

 **Daily Quests:  
** -?

 **Main Quests:  
** -?

 **Long Term Quests:  
** -? **]**

.

"Start Quest: Step Two"

 **[Quest Alert: Step Two  
** **Quest Type: Tutorial (Side Quest)  
** **Description: Navigate through your menu  
** **Objective: Enter your Stats Menu and learn some new things!  
** **Reward: +10EXP, 1 Atribute point, and a step closer to completing quest: [Proof]  
** **Failure: Repeat Quest till completed (minus the reward: 1 Attribute Point)  
** **Accept/** Decline **]**

"Open Menu"

 **.**

 **[** **Menu:  
** -Settings  
 **-Stats  
** -Skills  
-Inventory  
 **-Quests  
** -Maps  
-Reputation  
-Parties **]**

 **.**

"Open Stats."

 **.**

 **Stats Menu:**  
-Personal  
-Logged _[0]_  
-Inventory/Equipment  
 **-Stat Information Guide**

 **.**

.

 **[Message: Stats show your current status.**

 **.**

 **Level. Level is best explained as where someone fits on the totem pole, the higher your level the higher your abilities. Your level is determined off of your EXP (Experience Point).**

 **.**

 **EXP: (Experience Points). Experience points are basically the sum of your experiences transcribed into points, the higher your EXP the greater your Level will be. You can earn EXP many ways from day to day tasks, quests, to practicing skills or training. EXP can be earned in combat, the higher your opponents level the greater your EXP rewards will be. It is inadvisable to fight opponents greater than 5 levels over yourself, alternatively you may accomplish defeating a higher level opponent if you work with a team.**

 **.**

 **HP: (Health Points), and HPR: (Health Point Recovery). Your HP is basically your life force, this determines how many hits you can take before you die and it also reflects any illness or negative effects to your health. HPR is the rate at which your health recovers,**

 **.**

 **Attributes, are certain characteristics or abilities:**

 **STA: (Stamina). Stamina has the greatest influence in how high and how quickly it takes to regenerate your HP(Health Points), CP(Chakra Points), and EM(Energy Meter). It determines: How long you can physically last in a fight, the amount of damage you can take, and the amount of energy it takes to fufill a certain effort.**

 **STR: (Strength). Strength is the amount of damage you can do with each attack, the greater your points in STR the higher effect of each move. It also determines the amount you can carry in the real world, and affects how well you can handle heavy weapons. STR also plays a part in influencing your CP level.**

 **SPD: (Speed). Speed is how fast you can move, the higher your SPD the faster your reaction time is and the overall speed you can move.**

 **DEX: (Dexterity). Dexterity determines how efficiently you can move and ties in very similarliy with your SPD, idealy you want to have similar SPD to DEX however a higher DEX will help to keep a balance between your SPD and STR. DEX is your ability to move stealthily, your agility, and flexibility. Having a higher DEX will also help with dodging attacks more efficiently than SPD. DEX also helps to influence your EM as the more efficently you move the less engery it takes.**

 **INT: (Intelligence). Intelligence is connected to how well you can retain information, how to apply what information you know, your ability to make strategies and to think things through. The higher your INT the faster it is to apply chakra control, and learn new things.**

 **WIS: (Wisdom). Wisdom is basically your street smarts, it's the ability to think on the fly. To make wise decisions, the higher your WIS the more easy it is to think up a stretegy on the feild. WIS directly influences how you apply INT, it helps you see through deception and know when someone is lying to you. WIS will also affect how charasmatic you are, how easy it is to make friends, and how quickly you earn reputation.**

 **LUK: (Luck). Luck is basically how lucky you are, the higher your LUK the more chances you have for a higher quality of "Iteam drops". Having a high LUK also means you have a greater chance of landing a "lucky hit" and to come across "chances" in the game.**

 **P(+): (Points). Points are your unused points, these you may allocate where you wish to improve upon wich attribute you deem most usefull. You gain 5 points with each Level to doll out, and can earn points for specific attributes by "Grinding" that characteristic (Ie; Gambling to increase LUK, running to increase SPD, studying to increase INT).**

 **Ryo: (Money). This is the amount of money you currently have in your inventory.**

 **You may ask at anytime to review this information, simply go to the Stat Menu and go into "Stat Information Guide". This message will stay up for you to read until you are ready to close it, say "Close Text" when you are finished. To view your personal Stats you may enter through the Stats Menu or ask to view, "My Stats"]**

Naruto blinked as he stared at the image, "This is. This is a lot." he paused brow furrowing, "didn't these things used to close once I got to the bottom?"

 **[Message: Auto-close has been temporarly disabled during the tutorial so you may take the nessesary time needed to review all information. It will be re-enabled once the [Intro Tutorial] is over, if you wish to disable auto-close in the future you may do so in the settings option from the main menu. It is unadvisable to enable this option outside of tutorial settings as it can cause damaging distractions when in combat.]**

* * *

Once Naruto finished reading through the guide he flopped down on the floor groaning, this really was to much he thought to himself grumpily. Either someone was laughing at him in glee for falling for this trick or this really was real, he already ruled out being asleep cause he was simply to hungry to be dreaming. If this was real though, well when had he ever been gifted with anything good? True jiji had been there for him but he's known the old man since before he could remember, and Iruka-sensei well that had been a miracle initself.

Sitting up he glared at the text once more muttering to himself, "Fine, whatever. Close text and open my stats"

* * *

Published: 11.21.15


End file.
